Grey Walker
by Cat Lionheart
Summary: A self insert (sorta) based on my Pottermore results, and trying to stay as true to the books as possible. It is the story of Leon Lionheart a wizard rumored to have walked a thin line between normal and dark wizard.


The young man hesitantly walked up to the portrait for this portrait was unlike any other he had ever seen. Most portraits could imitate their original subjects, could even spout a few quotes. Except the ones of the Headmasters at Hogwarts. Those, knew more, like an autobiography told to you by the person themselves and trained to think and act like original. Or so texts at this academy said. Still even they looked like the originals, if you had seen the paintings you would know what the real person looked like. Not this one though. It had been described as 'anime styled' or 'manga styled', muggle words for an art type in their world.

Weird, scandalous, downright creepy was what the young man thought as he finally approached the portrait. The wizard in the portrait kept his back to him as he approached like he was not there and did not matter. The young man took the portrait from the wall and went to a private study with a lock and locked the door behind him. He sat the portrait in a chair angles towards him and the fire fireplace. "Incendio." The young man said calmly. The logs in the fireplace combusted and began to gently crackle as the fire produced a gentle warmth and calm glow. The man sat calmly but ready in the chair opposite the portrait producing a Thunderbird feather quill and vile of ink from his worn leather courier bag and readied himself to write. He eyed the portrait up ad down taking in the background the wizard was in. It appeared to be a wizard's study, with a library, a small potion making set up and an alter containing a book. All of this in the portraits 'anime' style. Various smokes could be seen rising up f9orm the wizard appeared to be working and there were glowing symbols some of which moved and circled around the place and the wizard of various colors.

The young man cleared his throat but the wizard seemed unfazed. The young man waited for a little bit before saying "Master Lionheart." with a slight audible annoyance.

"I hear you boy, and I knew you were there before you even seen my portrait. Give me a minute." The wizard said coldly. The young man's forehead wrinkled with displeasure at being called boy. "AhHA!" The wizard exclaimed turning for the first time to face the young man. "Watch this!" He held his right arm against his chest but at once shot it out to his side his hand held in a fist. As he did a wisp of lime green energy coiled around his arm and snaked down his fist take the form of a blade about three feet in length. It grew dimmer and brighter as he tightened and loosened his fist. Until he returned his hand to normal and it dimmed until it disappeared.

"What, was" The young man stared but was cut off.

"I'll call it Ouroboros." The wizard said decisively.

"Portraits don't develop spells." The young man said in shock and disbelief.

"I just did." The wizard said matter of factly.

"It will never work in real life." The man insisted.

"Think what you like my work will speak for its self in time." the wizard said confidently. "Anyway, I assume it is that time?"

"Time for what?" The boy asked confused.

"The real me finally did it didn't he? Went and disappeared and for one of several reasons you are here to hear our story to try and figure out where he went aren't you?" The wizard said with a raised eyebrow taking a seat and leaning forward in his chair.

The young man finally getting a good look at him gave him a look over marveling at how Master Leon Lionheart 'The Grey Walker' looked in this strange portrait. He must have been in his early to mid twenties a white male of average height and weight. His dark brown hair kept short with a ridge on the top front rising at an angle from right to left at the hair line ending in a curl like a wave of water. And his eyes The strangest part of his face clearly over sized but with a beautiful soft brownish hazel with what seemed like a spark or light in them. His dress consisting of dark grey almost black looking pants tucked into a pair of same colored leather boots. With a matching leather belt and button dress shirt tucked into his pants with a deep dark emerald green vest and tie with a matching duster. "Yes" He replied as little unnerved yet awestruck at the same time.

Lean smiled knowingly before saying. "How much do you know already?"

The young man replied "Not too much. Records show that he is named Leon Kiba, of The Family Lionheart. He attended Hogwarts during before and during the Second Wizarding War. He was sorted into Slythrin, did well in all classes and graduated with honors. Rumors hold he is a secret dark wizard, and may even have even created one or more horcuxes. He is known to have followed his family's tradition of marrying Half-Bloods, Squibs, and Muggles and married a muggle woman named Skye Antonia Readman having three daughters. Natalie, Regina, and Eve Lionheart, Regina being a squib. He founded Basilisk Academy served as headmaster for over one hundred years and disappeared two weeks ago."

"I'll start with the Hogwarts' years then. But you will not find anything to help you find him. In fact it might further discourage your and the Ministry's search. "Leon said slyly.

"I'll take the risk." The young man said.

"As you wish." Leon said coolly resigning himself to tale the tale.


End file.
